Miss America: The Avengers
by MissAmerica213
Summary: Captain America was the world's first avenger, Miss America was the second. So who better to call when Steve Rogers wakes up 70 years after the war than Katlyn Stark to educate him on this new time? But along the way, the duo may become more than just America's heros. Set before and during Avengers. Steve/OC
1. Nick Fury

_2011_

_SMACK! THUMP! SMACK..SMACK! THUMP! CREAK...CREAK!_ The punching bag made pathetic noises as I hit it. I continued my session until I heard the rings doors open and someone walk towards the ropes of the boxing ring. I stopped hitting the bag and barely touched it, making the bag stop swinging and turned. There stood Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. , the operation I was being added to officially, no more house calls and just helping out.

"Evening Nick," I said jumping down from the five foot high ring, landing in front of him, and grabbed a Dick's water bottle. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been added to the S.H.I.E.L.D. family _officially_, congratulations Katlyn Stark." He said handing me a folder marked classified. "And your first mission starts now."

I popped the folder open, where inside laid papers upon papers about a man from WWII Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Without even reading the documents, I grabbed one of the photos of him and shut the folder handing it back to Nick. "I already know his basic information, what do I need to do?"

"Bring him up to date on everything in this new world, get him to remember." Nick started off but I cut him off.

"I will not, I repeat will not use my power on him." I said looking from the photo to Nick.

"I don't want you to, he just needs a companion. He's just came back within the last two days, so he's lost and alone in this new world and needs someone to help him get here." Fury said as we started walking up the steps to the second floor of my house. "You two can go anywhere and do anything you wish, I just want him comfortable in this world."

"If I can, I'd like to go meet him right now." I said stopping up on the last step turning to Nick.

"Go get ready. I'll probably be watching TV or something." He said going towards the living room.

I raced up the stairs and into my room, turning and locking the door behind me then speaking out loud to my AI system for one of the very first times in a while. "Ally, I need you to pack me an overnight bag, get the essentials for two weeks. Oh and also put about 2 thousand in there too along with my debit card." I went into my bathroom, getting into the shower.

"Katlyn, would you like for me to pack your suit and equipment as well?" The female voice asked from inside the room.

"If you don't mind," I said wrapping a towel around myself, heading back into the room and grabbing some clothes.

I fixed myself up a little, putting on a floral dress, a pair of wedges, my hair already naturally curled, and grabbing my bag. I headed down the steps and into the living room where Nick was watching A Thousand Ways to Die and turned it off as he saw me. "You clean up nicely," he said as we walked out the door.

"I figured I could take him out and let him see the world himself," I said sitting in his car's passenger seat.

"That would be good," he said as we pulled away from my house and headed towards S.H.I.E.L.D. apartments as Fury called it. "Don't forget, HQ is only about five minutes from here, it's the old Health Department Building."

Along the way we just talked business like my pay, and such, but most of the time it was about Steve. After about an hour we were in NY city, Times Square, we pulled up a old apartment.

"And I thought I had been about everywhere, at least here in New York." I said as we were pulled up beside of the building.

I jumped out of the car and walked with Nick, carrying my bag on my shoulder. We walked up to a door when Fury turned and handed me a key and placed his into the door and turned the door open. We made our way to the elevator and he hit the third floor button, and up we went. Continuing down a series of hallways it truthfully was hard not to be agitated at the distance.

We continued until the time I was about to ask where the man was at, and we turned off finally to a door. Nick punched in a code and turned to me, "I'll introduce you two then leave, the code is 1945, he made it. Your room is east, his is west, straight down the hall there is a boxing ring."

I nodded and he turned back around and went down the hallway as the door shut behind us. We took the west hallway straight to Steve's room and knocked on his door. "Steve, can I come in? I brought someone I would like you to meet." Nick called while knocking.


	2. Meeting Steve Rogers

I started to straighten myself up to look presentable and I notcied my wedges wrap had came untide, so I crouched down to tie it back. I didn't hear the door open, nor did I notice that also my bag strap had came undone, so when I rose back up my bag had the lick and fell to the ground. Sighing, I went to pick it up but someone had beat me to it, and grabbed it in their hand.

I looked up, and blushed when I saw, probably the most handsomest man I had ever laid eyes on. Steven Rogers. "Steve, this is the girl who I told you about, Katlyn Stark. Katlyn this is Steve Rogers." Nick said as Steve and I looked into eachothers blue eyes.

For a moment I couldn't say anything until I realized we were just standing there looking at one another. "Thanks for grabbing that for me, um it's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers." I said extending a hand out to him.

Captain Rogers wore a pair of tan slacks, a light blue button up, and a brown leather jacket over top of that. "The pleasure is all mine," holy crap what a sexy voice, wait what?

He extended his hand to mine and we grabbed one another gentlely, and shook. I looked down at our hands at the same time he did, I could of sworn I felt something. I looked back up at him as we pulled away, and we both turned to Nick who cleared his throat loudly. "So I'm going to leave, you two don't do anything out of conduct." He turned and walked out the doors.

"That man sure knows how to make things akward," I said smiling, so did Steve.

"That's a fact. Would you like to go and get settled in your room?" He asked, motioning towards my door.

"Sure, would you like to come with me?" I asked as he escourted me to my room.

"I don't want to intrude," Steve started but I cut him off. "It wouldn't be right."

"You won't be intruding, I would just like to have someone to talk to as I fix everything up. Unless you don't want to," I said as he opened my door for me.

"I just didn't want to bother you, but I would love to come and talk to you." He smiled as we walked in and he placed my bag on the bed. "So you're my counsler? That's the way Fury sounded."

"Far from it, I'm here to let you know you can always have a friend in this world," I smiled turning towards the room.

I looked around the room that was medium but super cozy, I looked over at Steve who was standing where he was, just watching me take in the room. I walked up to him until we were a foot away from one another, he was probably three inches taller than my 5'8" form, so he was looking down at me "Do I have something on my dress Captain Rogers?" I asked, looking over myself.

"No Ma'am, I was just being ready to answer any questions you had." We both smiled when he said this. "And you can call me Steve if you would wish."

"Alright, sit down and we can get to know one another, and you can call me Katlyn or Kate," I said as we both sat on the bed. "So tell me about yourself, Steve."

"What would you like to know, Katlyn?" He smiled when I put on a very fake "thoughtful" look.

"Tell me anything you feel like I should know about you," I said smiling. "Anything you tell me will be just between the two of us. You can start wherever you'd like, I'm up to listening for as long as it takes."

He sat there for a second with a thoughtful look, "Well, I'm from Brooklyn, lived on my own for twelve years with only my friend, Bucky." He started.

"What about your parents?" I asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"No it's fine. My father was killed with mustard gas and my mom was working at a soldier's hospital and a bomb went off, she didn't make it." He looked down. "Bucky was the only person I had left that I considered family, and when we were on a train trying to find the assistant to the Red Skull. I tried to save him but I just couldn't."

"I'm so sorry Steve," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "I know what you have been through."

"How is that? How can you say you know what it is like to lose those you care about?" He was upset and I couldn't blame him.

"My mother and father died on my tenth birthday in a car accident." I looked down at my hands.

"I swear I didn't know, wait your last name is Stark, right?" He cupped my chin to make me look at him.

"Last time I checked it was, and before you ask my father was the same Howard Stark you were thinking of." I knew what his question would be about. "He used to tell me stories about you all the time when I was a little girl. But now let's get back you." I said smiling.


	3. Dinner with the Cap

An hour past like minutes as we talked about one another, and as the clock struck five Steve looked at me then the clock on my wall. I was pretty hungry, "Would you like to go out and eat dinner?" I asked during a silent pause.

"I haven't been out in public for seventy years Katlyn, I don't know what will happen." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here beside of you," I said standing up with him by my side.

"If you're sure, I'd love to go out and see this new time for myself," he began towards the door. "Shall we go?"

I grabbed my purse and headed after him, "Yes we shall." He opened the door and we headed out the door.

We walked out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. apartments, and hit the curb. I smiled as I watched Steve take in everything, especially the Times Square screens. After a moment of him taking everything in he looked at me with a nervous smile. "Do you believe I can do this Katlyn?" He asked looking around then back at me.

"I'll always believe in you, Steve." I said blushing slightly and his smile widened. "Now come on, let's find us a place to eat."

I turned towards the main section of Times Square and felt an arm wrap around mine. I looked up and saw Steve blush a little, and suddenly so did I. I wanted to show him every square inch of it, I dragged him up to the large screen where the historical WWII ended kiss happened. He gave me a confused look as I stopped right in the exact spot it happened and I gave him a huge smile.

"Why are you pulling me into the middle of a street?" Steve asked curiously.

"History lesson one my dear student, this is a perfect place to start! After the war was won, word spread quickly and right here two people, a Navyman and a woman kissed right here as it was announced. A photographer caught a picture of it and now it's a national treasure." I smiled slightly after when he gave me a weird look.

"You don't look like the historical type, Katlyn." Steve said as we continued towards a small diner.

"I love history, they say history repeats itself, so I like to stay prepared." I joked, but he took it seriously.

"History repeats it's self?" He asked shocked as I opened the diner door.

"It's a metaphor, you're going to hear alot of those in this time. I just meant I love history." I said as a woman escourted us to a table with two chairs.

Steve stepped up to the closest chair and pulled it out, "Here," he said motioning for me to sit.

I did while blushing slightly, and he pushed me into the table and he took his seat. The older waitress stood there dumbfounded by the chivalry Steve showed, and snapped out of it as Steve smiled at her. She handed us both a menu, "What would you two cuties want to drink?"

I looked at Steve who gave me a worried look, he didn't know about today's drinks. "Uh, we'll have two coca-colas please." I said and Steve nodded at my choice, the drink was around in his day.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit to get your orders." The older woman smiled then left.

I looked back to Steve, who was searching his menu for his food. I glanced down at mine and opened the paper up. I believed I knew what I wanted, but they may had changed their specials recently. "Have you ever been here before?" Steve's voice asked as he peered over his menu.

"I actually eat here once every three weeks, I love the homemade fashion of the food." I smiled as he looked back at the menu then at me again.

"Good, because I need some help," he chuckled laying the menu on the table so I could tell him what was what.

"Alright, I believe you know what a hamburger and hotdog is," we both smiled. "I like the spagetti, it's one of the best things here. They place a huge bowl of it in between the two of us and we eat like there's no tomorow."

"How's about we get that spagetti then?" He smiled at me.

"Sounds like my kind of dinner," I smiled back as I heard the waitress's shoes coming towards us. "And we'll have a treat before we leave."

The waitress came with our drinks and looked at the two of us and smiled. "Okay cuties, what are we having today?"

"The spagetti for two please," Steve spoke up and the woman smiled at him.

"Alrighty, I'll bring it right out," she took our menus and went back to the kitchen.

I was taking a sip of my coke when I noticed Steve was watching me, he noticed too and blushed slightly looking down and taking a drink. I sat up and looked out the window, "It's changed so much since then." I said outloud then looked back over at him.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he sighed locking his hands on the table. "I often wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't had crash landed the plane."

"Things happen for a reason Steve," I reached across the table and took his right hand in mine. "You became Captain America for a reason, you crashed that plan for a reason, you and I are sitting here for a reason. Everything has it's reasons Steve." I smiled when he squezed my hand.

"I know," he smiled sadly. "But yet it's still hard when you're all alone in this world."

"Steve, your not alone, I may not be much, but I'm here for you." I smiled softly squezing his hand gently.

Steve's smile brighten, "You're all I might need." We both blushed when he said it like that. "I mean to help me and all."

"All this time and you still can't talk to girls," I joked.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at me, and chuckled, "I can honestly say no I can't. Before I became this," he looked down at his broad chest then at me. "I hardly had a woman want to talk to me, then after I did have to say a word and they were all "Court me!" Looks don't matter, right?"

"I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to talk to you, your a very handsome person, inside and out. In my book, looks can be decieving, not you but you get the picture." I said as he nodded. "I'm just saying that if I was around before you became a bigger you, I would find you as the same person I think you are."

"You know, you remind me of what we called a "True blue american girl. " Steve smiled and traced a circle on my hand.

Now I was the one confused, "What does that mean Steve?"

"You're kind, knowledgable, beautiful, have a fight in you, and so much more. Your every American guy's dream girl," Steve blushed again as he said this. We sat there looking at each other holding hands like that.

I could feel my face heat up as he let go of my hand and I looked up to see the waitress coming with our food. She placed the bowl closer to me but in between us, gave us our forks and looked at Steve sweetly, "You should scoot closer to her so you two can share this properly."

Steve looked at her then back at me as I tried to hide my smile, he smiled back up at her and stood from his seat. The woman grabbed the chair hurridly and placed it dead beside of me, smiled at Steve and then left. He sat next me and a laugh escaped my lips as he looked bewildered by the woman's bold actions.

"And that's probably one of the children you were protecting, Steve " I teased.

He had to refrain from bursting out laughing. "You're horrible Katlyn!" He looked back at her then laughed, "But you're probably right."

We calmed down and began to eat out of the bowl and talking in between bites about Steve's past in Brooklyn and him going into the army and such. We were talking about what happened at the end of the war when we both took a bite at the exact time of super long pieces. We were looking out the window still pulling out the food by slurping on it, neither of us noticed the other had the end of the spagetti. I continued to try and reach the end piece until I felt it raise up into the air and I turned to see it and appearently so did Steve.

Our lips came within centimeters of touching and we both sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Steve looked down at my lips then back up at my eyes as we slowly became closer and closer. Finally there was maybe a centimeter differnce from our lips touching, and Steve bit the end off of his piece to give to me. He smiled at me and went for another forkfull of food while I ate his end of the spagetti blushing. _The little flirt!_

I hid a mischevious smile behind the rest of my food, and I ate until I had barely enough room for desert. I felt like someone was watching me, and I was right when I looked over at Steve. He was watching me with hawk eyes, and I smiled at him. "Want some desert?" I asked, blushing at how that sounded.

A beautiful laugh rang out from the soldier, this was the first time I truely heard him laugh. "How about a milkshake? Vanilla sound alright?"

"Sounds perfect! Waitress?" I asked turning around to the counter where she was at, "Can we please have a vanilla milkshake please?"

"Coming right up dear," she turned into the kitchen, and I looked back at Steve.

"Alright another question," I smiled at Steve, who raised an eyebrow. "When's your birthday?"

"July 4th, and when is your's?" He caught me off guard.

His birthday was in two weeks! I hid my excited expression, "Febuary 13th."

Steve nodded thoughtfully as the waitress came up to us with the milkshake. He smiled at me as she put two straws into it and left with a wink to me. It was fully loaded with two cherries and whip cream, just the way I liked it. We both went for a straw at the same time and our heads were touching.

He looked up at me as I stared at him through my eye lashes and continued to drink the milkshake, as did he. We finished it in moments and all that was left was the cherries at the bottom, and I grabbed them by their stems. I had an idea, "Steve?"

Steve smiled at me, "Yes ma'am?"

"Grab this and eat it," I handed him one of the cherries.

He raised his eye brows as we ate the cherries until there was nothing but the stems left. "Now stick the stem in your mouth and tie it in a knot."

Steve chuckled a little, "Why?"

"They say that if you can do it you're a very good kisser, I just want to see if I can do it and don't want to look crazy. Do it with me?" I said grabbing his arm, giving him a 'please' look.

He lowered his head and put the stem in between his teeth, and so did I, our faces inches apart. "Race ya!"

And then there we were, trying to tie the stems the quickest. I finally had mine twisted and pulled it out of my mouth, and shockingly, so did Steve. We both gave each other an amused smile, and he grabbed it out of my hand and examined the two knots. "Well, I guess this means that we are both good kissers."

I couldn't help but flirt with the super attractive man, "I don't think so, somehow you cheated. I don't believe it. I mean, you're what? Ninety-five?"

Steve gave me a look, "I'm ninety-one thank you very much," he suddenly cracked a big smile. "And believe me, I'm probably the best kisser you will ever meet."

Prove it!

I thought. "Sure, well Mister. I'm the better kisser sitting at this table, I think we need to head out and get back to exploring." I noticed the clock said it was six o'clock.

"You're right," he rose up and pulled my seat out for me.

"Thank you," I grabbed my purse and pulled out my debit card. "I should teach you how to use one of these," I talked to Steve, who was over at the counter with the waitress, pulling out his wallet.

I strided over to him in three long steps and put my hands on my hips, "And what are you doing?"

He looked down at his billfold then back at me, "Paying for our dinner, why?"

"This is my treat, you shouldn't pay for it!" I told him, inside I was so flattered.

"Oh well, take this as my "Thank you"," with that he handed the woman a twenty. "Keep the change, thank you for dinner." He smiled at me and turned for the door.

"Yes, thank you it was delicious," I said to her and started to follow Steve.

"Hunny," the older woman said, making me turn around. "You've got yourself a good one, don't let him get away." She whispered to me.

I was about to object but I turned and saw Steve's bright smile towards me, and I returned one and looked back at the woman. "He's just a friend, but I'd love to keep him," we both laughed and she waved goodbye to me and Steve as we left.


	4. I Could Get Used To This

We hit the sidewalk as the door closed behind us and Steve looked down at me as we walked towards the movie theater. "What was that about?" He asked with a smile.

I wasn't going to lie to him, "She told me that I had myself a good one, and not to let you get away." I smiled, blushing as he did.

"And what did you say?" Steve asked as our hands swayed at our sides.

"I told her that you were just a friend, but I knew you were a good one," I said as our hands brushed up against the other. "Thank you for buying dinner."

I felt a hand lock around mine and I looked at Steve, "It was my pleasure." He smiled down at me, "Now, where are you taking me?"

"To watch a movie. And this time, Rogers, it's my treat," I said as we walked up to the self opening doors that made Steve jump out of his skin.

I let a giggle pass my lips at his expression and he gave me a crocked smile, "Did that amuse you, Ms. Stark?"

"I'm sorry, but it did," I said as I pulled him up to the counter to choose our movie. "What sounds good?"

"I think you should pick that," he laughed at me.

"Oops, forgot. Umm, how does Titanic 3d sound?" I asked looking up at him, "It's really good, they made it back in the nineties, but remade it in three diminsion."

"Sure," Steve said as I paid for the two tickets and was handed two pair of glasses. "What are those for?"

"So we can see the movie, the way they remade it, you have to wear these so the movie is up closer." I said as we walked into the empty room, this was a first.

We got a third row seat and sat side to side, smiling at one another as the trailers went on. I handed him his glasses, but he refused to put them on, "No way, I can not wear these!"

"Why not? Everyone else will be," I asked putting mine on. "I mean, come on. These just make everyone ten times more attractive, besides it'll be just you and me probably. Everyone else has seen this movie."

Steve was bursting out laughing at the sight of me in the glasses, "Alright, I'll put the glasses on." He put his on and looked at me.

I smiled at him and nodded my head, "See, ten times more attractive." I turned towards the screen.

Then it hit me, they showed a naked woman on this. "Uh, Steve?" I said looking at him.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at me.

"Unless you want to see a naked woman, look at me when I say to." I said smiling as he blushed. "I forgot all about that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'll just make you tell me what is happening for return." He smiled at me as I heard the movie start and we looked back to the screen.

We sat there peacefully in the empty theater not saying a word until the part that Jack kept Rose from jumping off the ship, and that's when I actually grabbed Steve's hand. But nothing was said as we continued to watch the movie until it was the scene where he was drawing her naked.

"You might want to look at me now," I whispered to him as she came out with just a robe and the necklace on.

"I don't think I need you to tell me twice," Steve smiled down at me and I couldn't help but blush.

I looked at him through my glasses and smiled, "I wonder what people would say if they seen Captain America wearing 3d glasses and holding a girl's hand?"

"They don't know who I am," he gave me a crooked smile. "But if they did, they would probably have it on the front page."

"Probably," I said turning back to the movie. "You're good." The scene was over.

We finished the movie at ten and walked back out into the still busy Manhattan streets, still holding hands. We began to walk towards the park that was deserted, and Steve looked at me with a confused smile. "What are we doing here at this hour?" He asked as I dragged him to the swings.

"I figured you've spent enough time sleeping, Cap," I said sitting down.

Steve followed my motion and looked up, "Sure have." He said looking back down at me and smiled. "But it was worth it."

I smiled at his selflessness, and began to swing slightly, and so did he. Surely enough it became a race to see who could go the highest, and we were laughing like crazy, he had a very sweet laugh. "On three we jump to see who can go the farthest!" Steve called to me when we passed one another. "One..Two..Three.." And with that, we were both sailing through the air.

We landed at the same time at the same place and rolled over one another until we stopped and I was on his chest. We were laughing to hard to talk, laying on the ground with one finally calmed down after a moment, but stayed like that for what didn't seem like long, and he rolled us over to where he was ontop of me. Steve used his left arm to support his massive frame over me and looked down at me with a soft smile.

I returned one back to him as I relished the sweet moment with my childhood hero, but it seemed the weather had other plans. Suddenly a large, fierce lighting bolt made its way to the ground, not to far off from where we were laying, and a heavy downpour landed on us. Steve jumped up, and picked me off of the ground and dragged me to the nearest shelter, which was the outside of a flowershop off to the side of the park.

We were pressed up against one another, staying away from the rain, my hands were placed on his well sculpted chest, and his were on my hips. He pulled me closer and smiled at me, his hair dripping wet in his face, and gave me a crocked smile. I reached up and ran my hand through it, and smirked, "Well, here's the bad news, your hair is no longer swept over. Good news is, I think it looks better."

"I'll see what I can do, you want the good news first or the bad?" Steve gave me a goofy smile.

"Bad," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like the storm is not gonna let up," he said looking up towards the sky, then back at me. "Good news is I can wait it out."

"Oh really? Why not have a little fun, Rogers?" I asked stepping backwards into the rain. "Throughout my whole life, I've never been allowed to do anything out of order. It's time for me to have a little fun, how about you?"

"Sounds like we're thinking the same thing," I could hear him behind me as I done a little twirl with my arms out.

I was stopped mid- twirl by a hand grabbing my own, I looked over to see Steve holding it. I pulled him closer and grabbed his other hand and made him spin with me, we were laughing like crazy. We slowly stopped and he pulled me to him, I placed my hands on his chest again to look up at him.

"You know, I've never had as much fun in one night as I have tonight." Steve smiled down at me, "And I have you to thank for that, Katlyn."

"I can say the same to you, Steve." I ducked my head down as I blushed. "I think that we should do this more often, beside being caught in the rain."

He cupped a finger around my chin and made me look at him, "I would like that very much, but I don't know, I'm starting to like the rain." There was a clap of thunder as he said that, making us both jump slightly.

"Like it now?" I smirked as it began to rain harder. "I think it's about time we get back."

Steve nodded and looked around for a taxi to call, but I grabbed his hand and dragged him behind me as I ran back to the apartment. He began to laugh at my crazy antics and sped up to where we were running level, still holding hands. In seven minutes flat, we made it back to the insides of the apartment and back to our rooms, where we stopped outside our doors, laughing at how soaked we both were.

We stood there, unsure of how to finish this night, but looking at one another with a smile. Steve finally noticed and pulled my right hand up to his lips, and kissed it while looking up at me. We both had a blush as he pulled back up, he smiled at me. "Well, it's getting late. Um, goodnight Katlyn, and thanks for today."

"Anytime, Steve. And thank you for spending it with me, and buying me dinner." I said and we both turned to our doors, and stepped inside. Both of us turned around at the frames and smiled at one another, "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Steve."

"Sweet dreams, Katlyn," and with that he shut the door and so did I.


	5. Didn't Even Say Goodbye

I looked back into my room and sighed happily, walking to my bag and grabbing out a pair of black ball shorts, and a red tanktop. I took off my wet clothes, put them into a washer, and pulled my hair into a ponytail, and wrapped up my hands.. I walked out of my room and quietly headed for the ring, not wanting to bother Steve and opened up the door.

The room was big, not as big as mine back at home, but it was very nice. I walked up to a sand filled heavy bag, and began to way-lay it, the poor thing began to creak like it was about to fly off, so I calmed it down, not wanting to break Steve's stuff. I didn't hear the door open or close, but I did cacth a glimse of a figure watching me.

I turned quickly to be looking at Steve, who was watching me with wide eyes, I sighed softly. "Did I wake you, Steve?"

"No, I.. this is where I spend my nights," he said still looking at me with awe. "I didn't know you boxed."

"Yeah, I use it as a way to clear my mind, do you want me to leave? I can," he interupted me.

"No! No, there are several hooks in here. You stay where you are and I'll be over here," he pointed to across the room. "There's plenty of bags in the closet back there."

Steve turned and went to a door and pulled out a bag that was among around twenty, and carried it back over to the place he pointed to earlier. I continued to hit my bag, but my attention was on him as he knocked the crap out of his bag. I have to admit, he looked so good sweaty, wait, what? Steve actually got so into hitting the bag, it sounded like thunder, like it sounded when I would hit it, when suddenly I watched the bag fly across the room.

I stopped 'hitting' my bag and watched Steve give me an expression I had not seen from the man. One of grief, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Katlyn." Steve walked over to me, a look of worry, maybe afraid that he frightened me. "I break a lot of these things," he tapped my bag.

"You too?" I asked with a smile, trying to cheer him up. "I go through tons of these bad boys a week."

Steve gave me a doubtful expression, "You can send a one-hundered and seventy pound bag flying across the room? I'd like to see that."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, "I would move if I was you." I said as he back up, musing me.

I reared back and flung a hard punch to the center of the bag, sending it sailing to the wall and then exploding into the wall. I dusted my hands of and smiled at Steve who gave me an incredible look, "You? How?" Was all he could get out.

"I was going to show you tomorrow but I guess this is a good time too, I've been given the same serum as you, Steve. Dad administered it into me on my nineth birthday, only because I showed the same traits as you and they hoped I would be the next you." I wanted to be honest to this man.

"So, you're a super - soldier too?" He asked, a shimmer of happiness in his eyes. "I'm not the only one?"

"Yessir," I gave a small salute, "There are a total of two of us, sir. One other has tried a variation of it, but it didn't work the way it was supposed to. He now turns into a super big green man."

"This is great.. wait what?" Steve gave me a look about the man I was reffering to, Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Save that for another day," I laughed. "But yes, we are the same. You don't have to worry about breaking me. Also you should know something else about me, Steve."

"Don't tell me you turn into a super big green guy," Steve smiled when I rolled my eyes, "Just a guess."

"No, but I need you to trust me here, Steve." He nodded as I talked. "I can manipulate things, including people, but I only use it on people that I have no other choice to, I've only used it once on a very bad guy." I said as he comprehended what I said.

"And you've not used it on me?" Steve asked very slowly.

"I swear to you, I could show you one of these days, how it feels, and you'll always remember it so that." I smiled slowly as he did, "So you beilieve me?"

"Katlyn, you're the only person I can trust in this world. You could've went without telling me that, but you wanted to tell me so I wouldn't dis-trust you. Thank you for telling me." Steve smiled.

"Feel special, you're one of like five that know, not even my brother knows." I smiled as he did, "But I trust you, and thank you for trusting me." I reached up and put my arms around his neck in a hug. "And not judging."

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, and it was quiet for the time we embraced. "Do you trust them?" Steve suddenly asked pulling away.

"Who?" I had a feeling who he was talking about.

"Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D.," he looked at me.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Well, I was trained by these people, but they can be manipulative, they hide a lot from themselves even. I can truly say I trust three agents there, but other than that I don't know. What about you?" I asked.

"Truthfully, I don't like staying here. They keep so much from me, and don't give me a reason why." Steve looked down, and an idea popped into my head. "I mean, I'm not shocked they're not spying on me as we speak."

"Get into the ring," I said, pushing him into the ring.

"What?" Steve looked at my wierd antics.

"Just do it," I hopped into it myself as he did. "I'll make you a bet. You pin me down for five seconds, and I get you outta here, you find a place that's your own and just meet up whenever we want. I pin you down for five seconds, I get you outta here, and you come live at my house in one of the guest rooms, as my friend. Deal?" I held out my hand.

Steve gave me a mischivieous grin, and began to reach out his hand but stopped. "I don't want to hurt you, Katlyn."

"You won't, Steve," I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake. "If you wanna chicken out, the word is "Uncle"."

Steve smirked and leaped at me and grabbed me by the arms, "You ready to say it yet?"

I smiled and done a backwards flip out of his grasp, and smirked back, "Nope, you?"

"I'm good, I think a little challenge will be fun," he sailed at me again, but I jumped over him, using his shoulders.

He turned quickly and I sent a punch to his rock hard chest, knocking him back a bit. "Good, 'cause I think we both need a little challenge."

Soon we were in a full fist fight, and I was loving it, and I think Steve was as well. Steve finally found a perfect spot to make a move and softly tackle me to the floor, he pinned my arms above my head and straddled my abdomen. "One.. Two.. Three.. Fou-" He started to count but was caught off guard by me flipping him over and I took the same hold he had on me.

I smirked down at him, "One.. Two.. Three.. Four..." Steve hadn't even tried to move. "Five." I released my hold on him, but still stradled his abdomen. "I believe you should start to pack your bags, Captain Rogers. We leave in the morning."

He reached up and grabbed my waist as he sat up, making it to where I was sitting up in his lap. "Can't wait."

I hated to ruin this good moment, but I needed to talk to Fury about Steve leaving. I stood up, grabbed his hand, and helped him stand. "Good, I have to tell Fury, and then I'll come and help you pack."

"Sounds good, see you then," I could feel his eyes on me as I ran to the door in excitement.

I opened the door and looked back at him, "You better hurry Steve, I've got some great plans ahead!" I waved at him and ran to my room.

I made a leap for my bed, and landed next to my purse, grabbing the item as it went air-born. And rummeged through it until I found my IPhone 4s, and pulled up Fury's number and pressed dial on facetime. Soon Patchy's face filled the screen in an unamused normal face as I greeted him with a wave.

"What is it Katlyn? It's like one in the frickin' mornin', don't you super- soldiers sleep?" Fury's face overflooded in exaushtion.

"No Sir we don't, but I need to ask you something." I stopped before he nodded for me to continue, "You remember how you said I could do anything that I felt was helpful to Rogers?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He raised his eyebrow at me suspciously.

"I'm going to take him to my place, give him a feel for the real world on our own time. Hope that's alright," I said in a hurried sentence, ending it in a small pleading smile.

Nick looked at me with an open mout, and I was actually wanting to see a reaction. After a few seconds he snapped, "You call and wake me up at one in the morning just to tell me you are relocating Rogers? I told you to do what ever you felt was right!"

"So that's a yes?" I asked the stupid question with a smile.

"Yes," and with that he hung up on me.

"Didn't even say goodbye," I smirked as I threw the phone back into my bag and gathered up all the things in my room.


	6. What's Mine is Your's

I walked out in a pair of jeans and an over-sized shirt that fell over my shoulders, and walked to Steve's door. I knocked that little six knock thing and smiled when I heard two knocks back and entered the room. I couldn't believe my eyes, he had to have tons of pictures and things back from his own time across his room. "Steve, where? How?" I asked as he rounded a corner.

"It's just stuff SHIELD had lying around that was mine, and they gave it to me, why?" He asked as I walked up to one of the photos with my dad in it.

"It's amazing, all of this. I would love to hear the stories that go with them, if you'd like to tell me that is." I smiled at him and he nodded.  
"I don't want to put you to sleep, but if you're willing to listen." He walked up behind me and grabbed the picture and began to tell me about his adventures.

'd pick something up and he'd tell me what went with it as I would put it into a box. It gave me a chance to see what Steve had done in the past, and gave me an insight on the man I was slowly beginning to care about. We continued for at least two hours before we had all of his stuff gathered up, but I noticed an open compass sitting on his nightstand while he took his three boxes out to the hallway. I picked it up slowly and looked at the woman's picture he had in it, Margret Peggy' Carter.

I failed to notice Steve come up behind me until he grabbed the compass hastily from my hands. I looked up shocked, at his face, which held a glint of sadness, and reached up quickly and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Steve, I seen this and noticed it was Peggy. . " He cut me off in my apology.

"You knew Peggy?" He asked with wide eyes. "But. . . How?"

"I ran into her once during my childhood," I smiled at the memory. "My father hosted a party, I spilled a glass of wine on a rug and her and I covered it up with a table."

"Sounds like she never changed," He looked from the compass to me. "How- What? What do you know what happened through her life?"

I sighed, "She never found anyone better than Captain America but was eventually married and had kids... And that's about all I know, sorry." I looked down in sorrow.

A hand fell under my chin and forced me to look up at it's owner, Steve had a set in peace kind of look in his eyes. "That's all that I needed to know, my dear." He smiled brightly at me and opened his arms back into a hug around me, "I'm sorry I jerked that away from you, from now on anything of mine is yours."

"Ours'." I corrected him looking up at him with a smile, "Everything we have is "ours"."

He smiled brightly down back at me, "Ours'," he repeated, seeming to try the word on his lips as he placed the compass into his pocket. The last item he had left in his apartment.

"So mister Rogers, how about we head home?" I asked walking to the door way, listening as he made his way behind me.

"Home sick already, are we Miss Stark?" I could sense him smirk behind my back as he peered over my shoulder, looking down at my smaller form.

I turned abruptly, matching eye for eye with him, an eyebrow cocked up. "You know what they say, home is where the heart is."

Steve opened his mouth, but a knock at the door cut him off before he could speak. A frown fell upon his face in confusion as I shrugged and went for the door, Steve not too far behind, slightly tensing. I turned and pulled the brass knob to reveal one of the agents from S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Jake Dawson, a sandy blonde man with a great sense of humor who was apart of my team back in Desert Storm. "Dawson..." I smiled at the man in welcome as I turned to Steve who nodded as he relaxed some.

"Miss America.." he responded with a humored wink as I shoved him out of the doorway pulling Steve behind me as we exited into the large hallway. "Captain Rogers.."

Steve gave me a humored smile as I rolled my light blue eyes at the two, "Jake, I thought we agreed back in Storm that it's just Kate?"

"Old habit's die hard. Oh, by the way, Fury said goodbye." Dawson chuckled as I turned and grabbed my bags and tossed them in his direction.

"Speaking of old habits, I figured Coulson wouldda been tagging along with us. . ." I smirked as Steve and I grabbed his boxes up.

"He's dealing with a problem down in New Mexico right now, or believe me. He would," we both chuckled as we descended down the stairway.

Shortly after I found myself beside of Steve in the back seat of the Tahoe the agency issued to all personnel, on our way to my. . our. . home in Brooklyn. On the way to the beginning of our time together..


	7. Steve's Birthday (Part 1)

...Two Weeks later...

The past two weeks with Steve living with me seemed to only had been two hours at the most. Somedays were spent out and about in the town, teaching him about today's technology, today's lifestyles and such and to say he was a quick learner would be an understatement. And then there was most where we just laid around the house, learning about one another and just enjoying the company of someone who understood us and our interests.

Everyday I'd wake up to Steve fixing us breakfast, which had yet to be the same thing yet, him handing me a cup of coffee and he'd tell me the events of the morning paper. So today I decided to mix things up a little, and stayed up the whole night fixing the whole house for this day; Steve's birthday. Cake was in the oven, breakfast on a tray; his favorite, pancakes that were in the design of the american flag with one that resembled his shield with strawberries, blueberries and a glass of milk; decorations were up, gifts were wrapped and on the table. Today was going to be a good day I thought as I picked up the tray.

So what if it was six o'clock in the morning, that was sleeping in for Steve because I turned off his alarm clock. I made my way quietly and quickly up the stairs and into Steve's room, becoming more excited in each step I took. Slowly I opened his door and peered in, he was sound asleep. A sly smile crept over my lips as I shut it the door behind me and laid the tray on his nightstand.

I took a few steps back from the bed and took a running leap onto Roger's wrapped up form. I landed on his naked brick of a abdomen where he quickly awoke and grabbed my hips, keeping me in place. "What the hell?!" He yelled trying to regain himself.

I laughed as a response to him as his blue eyes rolled sleepily and fell back onto the bed, "Up and at 'em birthday boy, you may be ninety-two but that doesn't mean you can sleep in all day." I chuckled as he opened an eye and glared at me, his hands never leaving my hips.

"I'm too old for this birthday stuff, Kate" he yawned them gave me a sleepy half smile.

"Age is just a number, and I do believe you're stuck at 25 soldier. Now up," I pulled on his shoulders until he sat upright.

I crawled off of Steve and walked over to the tray of food, and picked the morning breakfast and placed it on his lap. "Happy birthday to you. . "I began in a sing song voice as he looked down at the food and smiled.

"You didn't have to do this, Kate. But thank you," He went to town digging in on the food like he had never eaten before, I rolled my eyes sitting next to him. The last thing he went for was the tall glass of milk, which he chugged down in a matter of seconds, pulling his lips away from the glass. A laugh escaped my lips as he looked at me with a large smile, the milk mustache growing. "What?" He asked.

I raised my hand to his face and wiped the white substance away, "The neighborhood cats would be in here any second attacking your face if you would have kept that on for much longer, Steve." I bit my lip and he rolled his blue eyes. "We would have to change your name to Captain Ameowica..." I couldn't contain myself anymore as he pushed me off his bed and towards the door.

"Get out of here and let me change, take some milk out to my adoring fans, and I'll be downstairs in a second." I raised an amused eyebrow as he smirked wittly and I turned towards the door. But before I could get the knob to click, he called out, "Hey Katlyn?" I poked my head back in.

"Yesss?"

"Do you smell that?" I creased my eyebrows taking in a big whiff.

"It smells like something burning... Oh crap! ALLY!.."


	8. (Okay readers, I need some help!)

Okay guys, I need some help here! What do YOU think Katlyn should have planned for Steve's birthday? I'm at a stand-still trying to decide and want my awesome readers' help! Of course I have a surprise in store no matter what the duo do, but we'll just have to wait and see what it will be! But anyways my reviews are open, my PM is ALWAYS open to you guys so hit it up and lay some ideas on me!

A friend gave me these ideas but I don't know:

1) Fireworks in the park where they were caught in the storm.

2) Fancy dinner at a resturaunt.

3) Picnic and Fireworks (she obviously likes fireworks!)

But I still want YOUR opinions! So go readers! Go!

XOXO, Kate :)


	9. Steve's Birthday (Part 2)

Info: You're going to start seeing a different side to Katlyn and Steve, together they don't have to hide behind the masks they wear in the outside world and are supremely comfortable around one another. They can be/ do whatever they want to with each other...

I would also like to give a HUGE thanks to .ivy and ym4yum1 for their ideas you will see throughout this chapter and the next! These two helped me out soo much that they don't even understand!~~~Kate

But anyways on to the story...

* * *

"Poke it and see what happens," I suggested standing behind Steve as if the black, mush of a cake were going to explode any second.

"I'm afraid I might anger it if I do that..." Steve commented glancing back at me with a humored grin. "Hey! What was that for?"

I pulled my hand away from the spot on his shoulder I smacked, "You're supposed to be supportive_, 'Oh, it's not that bad. It's the thought that counts.'_ is twenty times better than coming down here and asking if forgot to take the mix out of the bag!" I said, walking around to his side, glaring up at his blue eyes for his earlier comment.

"It was a genuine question, my dear. Who's to say it hasn't happened before?" Steve defended, looking back down at the pile of black death and despair before he picked it up and looked back at me. "Want me to have the honor of getting rid of this wonderful looking... you said it was supposed to be a cake, right?" He received an unamused look.

"Be my guest, Birthday Boy." I said walking over to the trashcan and stepping on the lever to raise the lid as he followed. "Rest in pieces little cake of doom, glad we never had to eat ya.."

"You were a brave soldier..." Steve said just as he released the cake and it landed in the can with a loud _bang!_ Causing both of us to jump back, and simultaneously salute the can, giggling the whole time.

I looked up at him, a little hint of sadness in the back of my mind. I screwed up a day I was trying to make perfect for Steve._ 'Great job Kate, always the screw-up!'_ "I'm sorry, Steve..." I whispered looking down, trying pathetically to hide the disappointment in my tone.

An all too familiar hand cupped my chin and made ocean blue eyes meet sky blue ones. Steve had a crease in his brow and his lips were pursed, "Don't be, I don't have to have a cake. Just coming down here and seeing you dancing around with a hot pan with a flaming cake in your hands makes up for that." I raised an eyebrow at him, Steve shrugged, coughing on a chuckle. "Well, it was."

"At least your gifts didn't catch on fire." I said, _'Well hopefully, none of them did...'_ I stirred from my thoughts to see Steve gone from in front of me and over by the table inspecting the wrapped boxes. He had the largest one in hand, looking it over as if trying to see through the paper.

I ran over to him and pulled the box from his grasp, "And what do you think you are doing, Captain Rogers?" I asked placing the present back in it's place on the table and turning back to him, folding my arms across my chest and tilting my head.

"Can't a guy get a little excited to be opening a present? I mean it's been 70 years, Katlyn... 70 long, icey, cold..." I shut him up by handing him the envelope on the table with a smile.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, old man. You'll get your chance to open it later, but for now go after the baby of the bunch.." I smiled as he flipped up the piece of paper tapped to the plainly white card holder. "Sometimes bigger doesn't always mean better.."

"From S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve read, obviously confused by the gift giver. "What in the world would they be giving me?" He began to tear the seal and pull out a card.

I remained quiet as he read the card with a confused look, read it again, then looked up at me pointing to the cards contents. "It says to follow you?" I nodded smiling, turning on my heel and heading for the elevator.

I could hear Steve's heavier footfalls falling in behind me, I pressed the button to head to the garage as he came to stand beside me. I looked up at him as the doors closed to find him already looking at me. "Do you need me to make you forget about this before we get there, Steve?" I asked, he was all but dancing to find out what we were doing.

He raised an eyebrow at me just as the elevator doors opened and I took a jump onto his back, covering his eyes as he grabbed my legs. "Is this really necessary, Kate?" He asked chuckling.

"Entirely, now yah! Go straight ahead! Chop, chop lamb-chop! We don't have all da- STOP!" I giggled as he basically hovered his present.

"Keep 'em closed, soldier." I commanded, as I hopped off his back and came around to stand behind his gift. "Open..."  
Steve's eyes slowly opened and began to grow as he seen the custom vivid black 2012 Softail Slim Harley Davidson sparkling in front of him, a smile escaped his lips as he looked from me to the bike. "How? What?.." He stumbled on his words as he straddled the seat. "It looks like one that I road back in the war.."

"I have a friend at HQ who is really... inspired by you and thought you would like this. I'm friends with the owner of Harley and I made a couple of calls and here we are." I could feel my smile widen as his did. I came to sit behind him on the cycle, "The controls are the same, nothing new on it..."

Steve ran his hands over the handle bars and the body of the bike, blue eyes twinkling, widened smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist, causing him to turn and look back at me with the same expression. "So, Soldier. Are we just gonna sit here and drool over it, or are you going to take me on a ride?" I smiled at him, causing his smile to widen some more if it was possible.

************************************************** ************************************************** *************Two hours after we get back from Steve driving us around NY and are back up in the living room. 9:25 A.M.

"I can't believe it, my own bike.." Steve said as we walked through the doors of the living room.

"I'm glad you like it, I'll make sure to tell my friend." I smiled as I hurriedly ran into the kitchen and grabbed his other gifts and came back. "Now for my gifts. I probably should have done these first to make mine look a little bit better than the Harley..." I played looking at Steve, who was sitting on the couch.

Steve gave me a smile, as I sat on the arm of the couch next to him. "Yes, the bike is nice. But I'm more interested in what you got me, you're the only friend I have Katlyn. S.H.I.E.L.D. could buy me a hundred motorcycles and I would be more fascinated with a piece of paper you've given me." A grin overcame my lips as I leaned over and hugged him.

"Dawh, that was too sweet Steve." I leaned over to my side and picked up the smallest box, and handed it to him. "Have at it."  
Steve tore slowly at the blue colored parchment to reveal a custom art set from Italy. Six leather covered sketch pads with 'S.R.' written on the fronts of each, charcoal, pencils, and the works all handcrafted in a brown leather pouch. "You needed a new set, I noticed you're working down to the last pages of you new book.." I said as he smiled up at me.

"You don't even know how much this means to me, thank-" I placed a finger on his lips before he could finish.

"But wait, there's more!" I gave him my best advertiser voice as he chuckled, laying the art supplies to the side as I pulled up the next box. It was the flattest of them all, and wrapped in a sparkly red with white bow. "Dad had this hidden away before the SSR shut down... He would probably slap you across the face with it if he were alive today for making him hunt for you..." I laughed as he tore away at the wrapping.

Inside was his old shield, from before Howard had made the vibranium shield. He eyes opened wide as he took it out of the box, and looked up at me, hand running over every dent, scratch and crevice on the metal. A chuckle escaped his mouth, "You're probably right.. I can't believe he kept this."

"You wouldn't believe the things that man kept," I mumbled as I leaned over the seat for the final time, pulling up a box that probably weighed half my weight. "And last but not least.." I said handing the supremely big, and gingerly wrapped in blue wrapping paper and had two bows wrapping around it, one with red and white stripes. The other was a glittery silver with white stars.

Steve looked at the box as though he hated to unwrap it, "Well, come on Stevie, it won't unwrap itself!" I popped one of the bows off with my pinkie, urging him to remove the paper. He rolled his eyes and went to work, coming to a standstill as he opened the box.

The contents of the box? His older brown service uniform with all his insignias on it that he would wear to meetings and such, (Daddy was a hoarder, what can I say) the old movie him and Bucky went to go see right before the war started, Yankee Doodle Dandy, a complete disk set of world events that happened after the war, a drawing I made back when I was five of him (It made us both laugh as he pulled that one out) and last but not least a note.

It read: Put Yankee Doodle Dandy on, we sit down for a nice movie. Then you go put on your most presentable uniform and we're going to spend the afternoon together. You drive us to Greenacre Park and we'll begin the fun there at four o'clock.~ Kate

Steve looked up at me with the biggest smile, one that beat the motorcycle one, and raised up giving me a bone crushing squeeze. "Thank you, Katlyn. For everything.." I hugged him back as he thanked me and pulled away.

"Now how's about some Yankee Doodle?" I asked picking up the disk with a smile. Today's looking better and better...


End file.
